


Immersion Learning

by Han502653



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Little Dialogue, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Present Tense, little bit of Angst because Kurapika can't use phones, quick attempts at conlangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: Kurtas—The language of the Kurta people. As of the Kurta massacre eight years ago it has been declared a dead language. Tragically little literature exists of it and no second language speakers are known. It is the true epitome of a Dead Language(Leorio picks up a surprising amount of Kurtas over the years.)





	Immersion Learning

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something entirely different. I'm really attached to their parring, though I find them a bit difficult to write, though I ended up rather proud of this one. Also it's in present tenses because for some reason this couple makes me type in present tenses?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first word of Kurtas that Leorio hears he barely doesn’t. Because it’s spat out while on the deck of a sailing ship in the middle of a storm and he’s to busy being pissed to care what random sounds this little punk is yelling at him. Surprisingly he can remember them later. He’s not really sure why.

_Mauho._

He has no idea what it means. By the time they had a relationship that he’d feel comfortable asking about it enough time had passed that it would be weird. Anyway, he highly doubts it’s anything good. In fact he can probably think of a few words In Romasa that he could have spat back that covers the same feeling if Mama hadn’t trained him out of cursing in his native tongue quite thoroughly.

On second thought he doesn’t want to know what it means. Part of him is terrified it will end up truer than he wants.

Despite himself he still wonders.

 

The second word Leorio hears Kurapika say is still harsh, still sharp. Just from the tone alone and the look on his face he can guess at what it means.

_Zoyan._

Idiot. Moron. Stupid. Worthless. Useless. Fool. Something along those lines.

It’s been flung at him before. Heck, he’d called himself all of those as some point, so Leorio forces a stiff upper lip and tries to pretend it doesn’t hit him hard. Tries to let it brush off as harmless words, he wasn’t supposed to hear it anyway, wasn’t supposed to understand.

But he knows how easily someone who thinks others can’t understand them lets their true thoughts out.

It stings even when it shouldn’t.

 

The third word is similar. Similar enough that Leorio pauses, but Kurapika’s voice isn’t harsh or angry or annoyed. He’s grinning back at him, eyebrows quirked, smirk soft.

_Zoya._

This time it doesn’t sting.

In fact it’s almost enough for him to forget he only has a few days left to find a badge or fail.

 

After that he hears a lot of Kurtas. He hears it when Kurapika first wakes up before he remembers to switch. He hears it in snippets of prayer he overhears before he backs off to give him privacy. He hears it under Kurapika’s breath in what he knows are sarcastic comments and harsh observations.

He hears it—and he begins to pick some things up.

He doesn’t become fluent—not even _close_. But he was the boy who taught himself the Hunter language from sneaking peeks of the grammars and dictionaries from the libraries on the rich side of the city that were constantly throwing him out and listening in on the conversation of tourists. At this point he can’t help picking up a few things here and there—noticing the most common words—probably pronouns and articles, and the word at the end that always accompanies the slight upward pitch—a interrogative particle perhaps—and it sticks as well.

He’s not sure how Kurapika would take him slowly learning. He should probably tell him but another greater part of him wants to know more about him—and also wants to understand the muttered comment under his breath—especially when their about him.

That’s fair, right?

 

He gets good enough to pinpoint certain words—certain words that refer to him. He has no idea what they actually mean—but they are never said harshly. And he notes when they change.

The first time Kurapika calls him _Zauvin_ is shortly after they agree to work together on the island, and shortly after he fondly refers to him as _Zoya_.

The first time he calls him (and Gon and Killua but also _him_ ) _Voivin_ is when they decided to follow Gon to save Killua.

He calls them that a lot actually.

Then they are separated and Leorio wonders.

 

He doesn’t dwell on those words when he’s brunt out from studying. He doesn’t find himself—after two all-nighters—writing his best approximation of their spelling in the Hunter script in his reference notebook. He doesn’t keep that page there afterwards even though he really should have ripped it out. He doesn’t even use the rest of it for notes even though he has limited space. He doesn’t occasionally go back at it and stare when he’s lonely and tired and stressed.

He doesn’t desperately miss them all—why do none of them know how to use phones, dammit—but certainly he doesn’t miss Kurapika most.

He might be lying to himself.

 

 _Zoyan_ and _Zoya_ are only one sound apart. They are probably related. He also has a pretty good idea of what _Zoyan_ means as well—Idiot, moron, fool—and it is a sentiment that can easily be softened, even used as an endearment. Perhaps the dropping of the N is a diminutive?

 _Zauvin_ and _Voivin_ has the same ending and that might be coincidence but it also might mean something. _-Vin_ could mean person, or someone who does something, or indicate an animate noun, or a thousand other things.

If it does mean something, what does _Zau_ mean? What does _Voi_ mean?

He’d guess _Voivin_ must mean friend—Kurapika had used it for all of them and they were friends (Right…?).

As for _Zauvin_ , he used it after they teamed up—partner maybe? Or Teammate?

It seems possible.

It is also possible he could be entirely wrong. He certainly had a few hilarious mix-ups when learning Hunter. And the only way he’d be able to know for sure was to ask and well…

That isn’t happening.

 

In Yorknew he doesn’t hear any until he hears almost nothing but.

To start it’s because Kurapika is late, and even when they do meet up he’s serious, closed off, entirely focused. Careful to not slip, as if it would be his downfall.

Leorio worries, but what else is new, he always worries.

Then the Phantom Troup happens. Than Kurapika is falling: Feverous. Delirious. Unconscious.

For the next few days the only words that pass through Kurapika’s throat Leorio doesn’t understand.

But he can guess on some. Pronouns again. Articles. Questions. He’s pretty sure he now knows the words for mother and father and oh does that hurt.

He’s not sure what _Pario_ means, but that one he hears a lot.

 

At one point as he carefully coaxes some water down his throat, Kurapika looks up blearily but actually seems to see him. He smiles. He says his name. He closes his eyes and says something Leorio can’t understand.

One word dose catch his interest though. _Voivi._

It seems he’s ranked up.

 

 _Voivi_ is one sound away from _Voivin_. Just like between _Zoyan_ and _Zoya_.

What could it mean?

(He knows what he wants it to mean. Maybe he had lied. Maybe he had missed Kurapika most.)

(He hasn’t had a best friend since Pietro.)

 

It’s a year and a half before he hears from him again.

…

He has never missed a language he couldn’t understand more.

(Gon and Killua barely call or pick up either.)

(Phones! Phones! They existed for a reason, dammit!)

…

He might be feeling a bit lonely.

 

Even after they meet up again they don’t.

He sees him at Zodiac meetings.

Once or twice they even meet in the halls, rushed hellos and goodbyes that are never enough.

He still doesn’t pick up his phone.

 

Kurapika is still closed off, still so carefully controlled. Or maybe he just is whenever he’s around but Kurapika doesn’t let any Kurtas slip.

Except once—near the end—the last meeting they are all accounted for. Leorio had caught him looking at him twice throughout the final briefing. He looks upset, frustrated, though he’s making a good attempt at hiding it. He doesn’t think anyone but he notices.

As they leave, just at the edge of his hearing he hears it.

It’s an entire sentence but one word hurts.

_Zauvin._

What happened to _Voivi._

 

Once on the ship he should be too busy to think of him. More days than not his shifts are twenty-four hours long before he can scrape out some time to sleep, which usually lasts less than six before he’s called again. He would be upset but he can see Cheadle is pushing himself twice as much—he’s nags her to nap on a cot and when that usually fails he supplies her with stronger and stronger coffee.

Both of them miss more meals than healthy but as the ship speeds to chaos what choice do they have. What choice when there are kids missing organs from deck 5, overdoses on deck 4, and serial killers on deck 3?

It’s somehow actually worse than pre-med.

He shouldn’t have time, energy, or ability to think let alone worry about Kurapika, but somehow he manages to worry only more.

One especially hard night, half delirious from lack of sleep and a caffeine crash Leorio mumbles—and thoroughly butchers he’s sure—what he remembers of Kurapika’s prayers. He feels like an idiot at best and guilty at worse when he wakes up three hours later. It’s not his place. He has no idea the actual significants. He doesn’t even know what it means. He’s not even religious himself. For all he knows he did something horrible.

But he’s so worried, and at the time it felt right. He’d do anything to help Kurapika right now.

He can’t. But what else is new.

 

He misses him, but that’s not new either.

 

The ship doesn’t sink…somehow. Most of the youngest princes survive…somehow. Kurapika and he are still alive…somehow.

Most of the Phantom Troup escapes… they think. Hisoka is out there to, probably, and targeting them. Who knows how many are still alive.

(Secretly Leorio hopes they kill Hisoka off before Kurapika finishes them. Creepy pedophile.)

Still Kurapika has finally collected the last of his family’s eyes. He’s half way there. Leorio wishes he looked happier or healthier with that fact.

Leorio doesn’t want to remember finding him curled around a preserved child’s head in a jar, mumbling, “Pario, Pario, Pario,” under his breath, death and destruction around him. Leorio is not sure if that’s a name or title but he’s also not sure if he wants to know.

(He doesn’t want to know how much of his life he gave up to his Nen either.)

He just takes care of him. Gets him into a bed. Makes sure the eyes are as secure, safe, and secret as possible—later he will be amazed at how Kurapika’s associates and Zodiac’s alike listen and handle his orders like he is Kurapika himself. He can’t get the jar out of his hands for hours but eventually it sits on his bedside table with a cloth over it and Kurapika is finally sleeping.

Hours later he wakes—feverish, delirious, far too similar for Leorio’s tastes—and he looks at him. He manages one word— _Voivi_ —and passes back out.

As Cheadle finally drags him away to tend his own injuries he can’t help but wonder if Kurapika had been seeing him…or someone else.

 

The trip to the Dark Continent is still on. In many ways Leorio is too tired to care.

Kurapika is better. Awake and aware at least. The eyes and the Princes are escorted back through some guy names Knov’s Nen and secured wherever Kurapika secures them.

Leorio’s wishes he stayed there. He’s also glad he doesn’t.

They are healed more or less. The gate is days in front of them. They are heading to a land where most people die or go insane. Kurapika is with him but every moment is awkward and uncertain.

Leorio is too tired to care.

 

They make it back alive. Apparently the trick of Brion was to sincerely want the herb—it is still unnamed, Leorio personally thought he should be the one to name it, _he_  is the one who had earned the hundred seeds after all—to help people and not give half a crap about using it for power or money.

Leorio is frankly unimpressed with everyone else who has tried.

And also uncertain about how he feels about having the respect of an entire race of orb headed people.

The best thing though (or second best thing—a cure of many diseases—no he wasn’t going to call it a thousand diseases cure, it hasn’t been _tested_ yet, dammit—was too big to shove aside no matter what he feels) is that him and Kurapika are okay. They are talking again, smiling again, fighting together—well maybe not _again_ , but they _were._

Lost in the city, separated from everyone else, he once again gained the title of _Voivi._

And by the time they are leaving it’s changed to _Yavoi_.

For once he’s not even the slightest bit nervous that it’s a downgrade.

He’s too happy for that.

He is totally not happiest about the amount of times they’d ended up holding hands for… reasons.

Or from the look of awe in Kurapika’s eyes when he shows off the extent of his Nen abilities, or when he saves all of their lives.

(He might be lying to himself again.)

 

He has no idea what _Yavoi_ might mean. He’s never figured out what _voi_ meant after all. The similarities make him hopeful none the less.

 

They return and separate again. The Phantom Troup is still out there (or Hisoka is having killed them all) and Kurapika needs to know. But he promises to answer the phone. To Leorio’s surprise he really does more times than not.

They build a system. Leorio calls every night he can at the same time he used to—and sometimes he _doesn’t,_ exhausted from med-school usually but secure enough to make that choice, and if he can—and sometimes he can’t—Kurapika picks up and they talk. Sometimes it’s a minute between one or two exhausted voices, other times they speak for hours.

Leorio doesn’t hear much Kurtas during this time though once or twice Kurapika, usually exhausted, loses a word and will mention its equivalent in Kurtas as he struggles to find it. He doesn’t hear _Yavoi_ again either but for once he doesn’t worry.

They don’t talk about anything majorly important—the line isn’t secure enough for that—Leorio has other ways of getting in contact if he needs to. And he dose once or twice. He keeps his ears open—or he works as a middle man between the other Zodiacs and Kurapika, and he can’t believe it but he’s _helping._

And yet Leorio is surprised when Kurapika calls him and asks him to come with him to Meteor City. He’d tracked them back down to their hometown and he’s asking Leorio for _help_.

That means more to Leorio than _anything._

It’s the middle of the semester but he makes some calls and goes. It’s easier than he suspected. They practically bend over backwards to make it easier for him. Cheadle has to explain it to him as he prepares to leave—no school would risk losing their Zodiac star student and the man who brought back the miracle cure.

Leorio isn’t sure how he feels to have that power.

He leaves. He meets up with Kurapika. They _hug_.

Then they meet up with Killua and a newly Nen returned Gon—who have gotten caught up in some mess involving Chimera ants and a man named Gyro—the same man who drew the Phantom Troupe to their hometown—protective for a bunch of murderous psychopaths.

It’s like Yorknew again except Killua’s sister is there and then a few of his Butlers—there is less desperate slight of hand and negotiations and much more fighting, and they are all, much, _much_ stronger than they were.

Honestly, the Phantom Troupe is less scary than they used to be. Gyro scares Leorio more—if only for his world view. His silver tongue. His pure hatred and misery of the world.

He kills in the fight—even kills a Phantom Troup member albeit a fresh new one—and he feels like as a doctor he should be appalled with himself.

He’s mostly glad they can’t hurt anyone else.

 

They survive. Gyro dies—in the last moment of his life seeing the world in the way Gon dose because of course. There is a handful of Phantom Troup members left. Kurapika chases after them as he does. It doesn’t take long.

Leorio hears the knock at 2 am and opens the door and catches Kurapika who just weeps.

The Phantom Troup is dead. Or dead enough. Kurapika didn’t bother to chase after Killua’s brothers. At one point he would have but he’s tired now. Leorio can see it, and not just in how he sleeps for two days straight once Leorio tucks him into his bed.

They help him bring them home. The eyes. All of them: Gon and Killua—who leaves his sister with Knuckle and Shoot, Morel and Knov for the trip—but also Melody and Bill, Mizai and of course Leorio. It’s a somber ceremony, Leorio nearly cries from the heartfelt words Kurapika gives despite understanding nearly none of it. He’s not the only one.

Afterwards Kurapika is lost. Content but empty. The purpose he gave himself at twelve is gone. He follows Leorio around like a shadow or sits in his apartment like a ghost. He eats enough to survive on and sleep more than he should. Leorio does what he does best and worries.

Gon, Killua and Alluka visit many times—Kurapika usually brightens up a little while their there.

Melody and Bill visit other times, it’s quieter, simpler, but he seems happy.

And other times others visit: Shoot and Knuckle, Morel and Knov, Bisky, Hanzo, the Zodiacs, the list goes on.

Leorio organizes a trip and they visit the Young Princes. Prince Woble is walking and talking now, but she clings to Kurapika like she remembers him. Crying when he has to leave. Marayam follows them around far more outspoken and comfortable than he’d been before. Kurapika even laughs unrestrainedly when they both realize the Twin Princes have little crushes on Leorio, and even more as Leorio sputters.

The light in his eye sticks around for awhile after that.

Each visit helps some—none of them magically fix things but while it may not be his focus of study Leorio knows enough on mental health to know it wouldn’t.

He just wishes _he_ could help more—so he does what he can to get other around who do.

(Leorio isn’t always the most observant, or self-accepting.)

 

Eventually Kurapika tells Leorio that it’s stupid for him to sleep on his too short couch—it’s _his_ apartment after all, his bed, and Leorio refuses to allow his guest to sleep on the couch and it almost goes to blows before they somehow agree to just share the damn thing.

It takes a week before Leorio is comfortable enough to slip into bed without his heart racing and feeling like an ungraceful idiot. Even after that some mornings are… a bit awkward—especially as one of them seems to have a… clinging problem. More mornings than not they wake tangled in each other.

(Leorio eventually admits to himself he enjoys that… he just wishes his body didn’t enjoy it _so_ much.)

Coincidentally that’s around the time Kurapika starts to smile more, the light in his eye returns. He begins helping Mizai with his work some days and Cheadle with hers on others. They are still Zodiacs after all even if Leorio is currently only in name as he dies through med school.

During school breaks the two of them even join Gon, Killua, and Alluka on different hunts. A beast hunt with Kite, another with Shoot and Knuckle, they join Morel on the sea and Bisky on a gem hunt. They even help Melody find that piece of music she’d been hunting for so long.

Kurapika smiles more and more. Snarks more and more. One day Leorio wakens, walks into the kitchen and finds him reading the paper with some tea looking… at peace.

Never once is the idea of him moving out spoken.

 

Leorio hears a lot of Kurtas now. Curses when Kurapika drowsily stubs a toe on the coffee table, songs sung under his breath as he waters his plants, names of recipes from his childhood he cooks on occasion, and many other things.

One morning Leorio wakes to Kurapika staring at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. He yawns good morning and tries to convince himself to get up like he dose most mornings. Kurapika sleepily smiles at him—his heart doesn’t skip a beat—and mumbles what Leorio has figured out means good morning and then another word that is not _Yavoi_.

_Dayvi_

He and Kurapika stare at each other for a long moment. Leorio tilts his head in curiosity and suddenly Kurapika’s eyes go wide, his cheeks redden and he’s suddenly out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Leorio blinks. He has no idea what that means.

 

 _Dayvi_ has the same ending as _Voivi_ , neither of them have the endings of _Zauvin_ or _Voivin_ which are also titles, but he’s already suspected that the lack of n is a sign of a diminutive and familiarly. _Yavoi_ shares none of their endings but dose share a syllable with _Voivi._

…

He feels like he should be able to puzzle out their meanings with this information but he has no idea.

…

He’s probably thinking too much into it.

 

A month later they are going to bed—it’s cold now and Leorio doesn’t even blink as Kurapika curls up close—they’ll end up that way anyway. Just as he’s about to sleep he hears Kurapika breath something—almost like he’s trying the words out for the first time.

_“Ea day’us.”_

And suddenly everything clicks. Or rather not everything but one word dose.

He doesn’t even have to think about his response. He just knows.

“Tamar eko,” he whispers back as he opens his eyes.

Kurapika doesn’t know Romasa. He is a studious man but he’s had other priorities then studying a language that isn’t that common outside it’s boarders beyond pasta names and a few sayings. Even so “I love you,” was one of those sayings. His eyes go wide.

After a long moment of uneasy staring Leorio manages through a closed throat to ask, “That is… what you said right?”

Kurapika’s face goes red.

“Day’us ea eitso?” he chokes out. Leorio isn’t sure if he’s aware he’s speaking in Kurtas still but he just smiles.

“Zi, Amatru, Tamar eko.”

Kurapika’s eyes somehow go even wider and Leorio can see them as they start to flare red and can’t help but be concerned. Then Kurapika’s face is buried in his neck, his arms wrapped around him almost painfully tight. Leorio allows his eyes to close shut as he wraps his arms around him. He presses his lips gently on the crown of Kurapika’s head and chuckles as Kurapika lets out an embarrassed whine.

He mumbles something and if his face hadn’t been buried Leorio may have caught a word or two, as is he has no idea.

“Amar, Kurapika, I don’t understand you,” he nudges in the Hunter language, and Kurapika pulls back enough that Leorio can see his eyes really are glowing red.

“How did you know"” he mumbles but he meets his eyes almost in a challenge. Leorio grins sheepishly.

“I’ve been picking up bits and pieces of Kurtas since… for a while now.” He glances away. “I don’t think you realize just how much you actually speak it. I mean, I don’t know much but… what you called me a month ago plus how you said it… it kind of clicked.”

Kurapika is still red face when he glances away in thought. He looks so serious that Leorio can’t help but suddenly worry, but then his face is back in the crook of his neck, his arms back around him, but gently, no longer so fierce.

“Ea day’us, Dayvi” He says slowly and carefully.

Leorio smiles. “Tamar eko, Amar.”

They lay there in silence and peace for a long time. Leorio gently rubs a hand up and down Kurapika’s back. His thoughts flicker but don’t really settle on anything until one particular one crosses his mind. He pauses his hand and bites his lip. He feels Kurapika stir beneath him.

“Kurapika,” he starts. “Would you… teach me Kurtas?”

Kurapika shifts slightly, his lips brush against Leorio’s neck and Leorio feels his breath catch. “If you teach me Romasa.”

Leorio smiles and allows his eyes to fall shut. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary Leorio really wishes he had:
> 
> Kurtas:  
> Mauho: A slur of sorts and a curse. Weak translation could include: “extremely bad person,” or “greedy miser.”  
> Zoyan: A harsh insult, has the connotation of both idiot and fool as well as possibly useless.  
> Zoya: A diminutive of Zoyan, it is softer, more friendly. A term used to tease a friend and isn’t one to be taken seriously.  
> Zauvin: a friendly term used to describe close acquaintances and/or teammates or workers of the same place. The suffix –vin indicates that the word is a title. Similar to –tor in Actor. Zau means work. So Work-Person.  
> Voivin: The term used to indicate someone is a friend. Used as an endearment. Voi means like, so literly translates to Like-Person. (Person I like)  
> Voivi: A diminutive of Voivin it is often used to indicate one is a close friend or even best friend. Used as an endearment.  
> Yavoi: A term used to indicate someone is a friend as close to you as your family, or as good as family, chosen family. Used as an endearment. Ya is a prefix that means family, while voi in this cases is pointing to the term Voivi(n). So literally Family-friend  
> Dayvi: A team for someone you love romantically. Equivalent to using love, sweetheart, honey, ect in English as well. Used as an endearment. Day means love, while vi is the diminutive of –vin. So “Love person” or rather Person I love.  
> Ea day’us: Literally “I love you.” Or more accurately “You love I.” Ea is the second person pronoun, Day means love, and the ‘us is the suffix to mean first person.  
> Day’us ea eitso?: Literally “You love me?” More accurately, if loosely: “Love me you do?” Eitso is an integrative particle indicating he is asking a question, though Kurtas has also evolved a questioning raising pitch at the end that is used in English.
> 
> Romasa:  
> Tamar eko: Literally I love you, or rather You Love I. The T indicates the object is second person singular (you), amar is the root for love, and eko means the actor is first person singular (I).  
> Amatru, Ama: Equivalent of Sweetheart, Love, and other endearments used with love ones of all kinds. Ama is the diminutive of it but both are often used interchangeably.  
> Zi: Yes.  
> Egamar tu ka?: Endued up not being used, but literally “Me love You?” Eg- indications the object is first person singular (Me). Amar is the root for love, tu is second persons singular pronoun (you) and ka is a Interrogative particle, though like English (and Kurtas) they also have rising pitch.)


End file.
